Jingle bells
by Ellana-san
Summary: Un petit noël au SG1... SamX Jack ship bien entendu!


**Note de l'auteur :**** Hello ! Eh oui, je sais, faire un one shot sur Noël en période de fêtes c'est très original et je suis la première à avoir l'idée ! Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas persuadée que Noël sera très joyeux cette année et je n'aurai probablement fait de fiction dessus, (et certain diront qu'il aurait mieux valu ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis d'accord !), sans la contribution d'Eileen-san. C'est un petit pari même si je n'ai toujours pas placé les mots « trivial » et « mon subconscient fait des vagues », mais je ne désespère pas d'y arriver. **

**Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que même si je ne le dit jamais, c'est Eileen qui passe derrière moi et vérifie si ce que j'écrie est publiable ou pas. Ce qui est nécessaire parfois…Donc, un grand merci à Eileen que j'adore et un joyeux Noël exprès pour elle, même si cette méchante s'en va aux Caraïbes ! (quand je dis qu'y a des gens très malheureux !) **

**SAM/JACK SHIP !!!! ET JOYEUX NOEL !!!**

_C'était un soir de Noël. Le feu flambait dans la cheminée, le sapin brillait de mille feux, et les rires résonnaient dans la grande maison. Noël…Période de fête par excellence où chacun fait de son mieux pour vivre en harmonie avec ce qui l'entoure. Une espèce de parenthèse dans la vie réelle où tout le monde est heureux, serein et impatient de partager un moment de bonheur avec sa famille ou ses amis._

_En ce soir de Noël, pourtant, personne n'était plus grincheux, énervé et isolé que Jack O'Neill. Oh ! Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait personne avec qui fêter Noël ! Non, tous ses amis –sa famille- était réunis dans le salon, au rez-de-chaussée. Plus, c'était même dans sa maison que se déroulait la fête cette année. Alors, pourquoi Jack boudait-il dans sa chambre ? Pour être honnête, il se posait lui-même la question… _

Couché sur son lit, il admirait le plafond en ressassant des idées noires. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave après tout…Rien de bien méchant…Il n'avait juste pas apprécié, voilà. **Ils **n'auraient jamais dû faire ça, de toute façon. Enfin, lui ne pouvait pas savoir, mais elle…Ce n'était pas correct. Pas correct du tout. Et puis, quelle idée aussi d'avoir suspendu du gui ! D'accord à la base, c'était pour se retrouver dessous avec Carter, mais il aurait pu prévoir que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait se retrouver dessous avec elle ! Pff…Voilà pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui concevait les plans géniaux.

Pourtant, tout allait plutôt bien ces temps-ci. Les goa'ould avaient enfin débarrassé le plancher, les Jaffas étaient libres et Carter avait rompu avec ce Pete de pacotille. Le seul point noir récemment était la perte de Jacob. Mais Carter commençait à s'en remettre et rien n'était allé aussi bien entre eux depuis longtemps. Suite à leur petite excursion au chalet, ils s'étaient remis à flirter comme avant Pete, Kerry et toutes ces stupides histoires de promotions. Plus ouvertement même. Ils sortaient au cinéma, en ville…Tout était prétexte à se voir, et même si rien de plus concret ne s'était passé, Jack avait compris le message. Elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps, mais ils avançaient. Jack avait même appelé Hammond pour le prévenir qu'il risquait de prendre sa retraite incessamment sous peu. Le Président n'était apparemment pas très emballé mais il pouvait toujours trouver une solution pour ça.

Donc, voilà où était son problème actuellement : il n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui –à plus forte raison un archéologue à lunette- n'embrasse son futur ex-second. Non, il n'aimait pas ça du tout… Du tout, du tout.

« Jack ? »

Il ferma les yeux. Ca aussi, c'était une chose à laquelle il ne s'habituait pas. Enfin…Il _pourrait_ très certainement s'habituer assez rapidement, mais pour l'instant, l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom le remuait. La façon qu'elle avait de le prononcer, de jouer avec chaque syllabe, d'y ajouter cette note possessive…Dès qu'il l'entendait, son cœur faisait un bond et ses entrailles se lançaient dans une salsa endiablée. Et là, actuellement, il était fâché et n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'elle puisse le manipuler –même inconsciemment- aussi facilement.

« Jack ? » répéta la voix hésitante de Samantha Carter.

Cette fois il plaça carrément un de ses bras sur ses yeux pour résister à la tentation de la dévorer du regard. Très, très courante comme tentation. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui et se demanda si elle allait pousser le vice jusqu'à le rejoindre. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'il voulait être seul ? Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il ne dirait rien et resterait là, à la regarder embrasser d'autres hommes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? D'abord Peter puis Daniel. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que ça le tuait de voir ça ? Qu'il la voulait pour lui et rien que pour lui ? D'accord, le baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Daniel n'avait rien eut de torride ou d'amoureux, c'était simplement amical, presque fraternel, mais c'était tout de même plus qu'ils n'avaient partagé.

« Hé ! »

Un léger coup sur le bras le poussa à se tourner. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter. Bientôt, il sentit le lit s'enfoncer légèrement à côté de lui et il sut qu'elle s'était assise. Sa proximité le mit mal à l'aise. Penser qu'elle était aussi proche, à portée de main, dans sa chambre, sur son lit, le mettait dans un état catastrophique, à croire qu'il était incapable de se contrôler. Il tenta de se souvenir que la pièce du bas était pleine de monde, dont un général deux étoiles qui considérait Sam comme sa fille.

« Je vous ai cherché partout, vous savez. »

Jack grogna, il sentait qu'il se faisait avoir. Le seul fait d'entendre sa voix était en train d'apaiser sa colère.

« Vous comptez rester là toute la soirée ? »

Le ton moqueur le fit se redresser immédiatement. Ok, il aimait la Carter naturelle. C'était nouveau, et il aimait ça, mais là, non. Il en avait simplement assez qu'elle se moque de lui et le fasse tourner en bourrique.

« En quoi ça vous regarde, colonel ? »

Il se rendit compte d'avoir fait une erreur à l'instant où le grade franchit ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça en privé depuis très longtemps. Depuis la mort de Jacob, en fait. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée…Il observa, sans savoir quoi faire, son regard se voiler et ses lèvres se resserrer. Autre chose, Samantha Carter ne se faisait jamais rappeler à l'ordre. Elle détestait ça et il n'était pas sûr que des excuses suffisent à rattraper le coup.

« Je suis désolé. Sam, je suis désolé. »

Encore une fois, les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'est vraiment réfléchit et Jack se demanda où sa fierté avait bien pu passer. Depuis quand faisait-il des excuses ? Et pourquoi s'excusait-il en plus ? Ce n'est pas lui qui était allé embrasser Daniel, d'abord !

Visiblement, ce n'était pas l'avis de Carter, elle haussa les épaules et sourit. Mais Jack sentit la différence, elle était tendue, mal à l'aise. Il venait de briser trois semaines intenses d'effort et de complicité.

« Sam… »

Il attrapa sa main, oubliant pour un instant qu'il lui en voulait. Lui en avait-il vraiment voulu, d'ailleurs ? Il en douait maintenant qu'il pouvait à nouveau se noyer dans l'océan de ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave… » Balayant ses excuses d'un froncement de sourcils, elle se détendit légèrement et reprit son ton espiègle. « Cassie veut qu'on ouvre les cadeaux… »

« Oh… »

L'exclamation de Jack aurait pu être plus joyeuse, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à cacher sa déception. Il avait cru pendant un petit moment qu'elle était venu le chercher parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, ou bien parce qu'elle avait compris pourquoi il faisait la tête…Il avait même osé imaginer qu'il lui manquait. Mais non, c'était juste pour échanger de stupides cadeaux. Son visage se ferma à nouveau et il sentit la mauvaise humeur revenir frapper à sa porte à grand pas. Qui osera dire que Jack O'Neill a mauvais caractère ?

« Ravie que l'idée vous enchante à ce point ! »

L'agacement perça sous la plaisanterie, et Jack marmonna une phrase incompréhensible dont l'idée générale était qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'en aller retrouver les autres. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait dit –ou fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Jack la dévisagea. Toute trace de plaisanterie avait quitté sa voix. Elle était redevenue sérieuse, et inquiète visiblement. Il décida que tout foutre en l'air entre eux pour un mouvement d'humeur était stupide, seulement il se connaissait et savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas digéré cette histoire de baiser, il serait de mauvaise compagnie.

« Rien. Retournez en bas, Sam. »

« Vous êtes malade ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? »

Le ton préoccupé le fit sourire et il se surprit à penser qu'il serait agréable d'être malade si elle jouait les infirmières.

« Non, tout va bien. Je n'ai pas envie de descendre, c'est tout. »

« Je vous ai dit qu'on allait ouvrir les cadeaux, ce n'est pas normal que vous ne vouliez pas venir. Vous êtes pire que Cassie pour ce qui est des cadeaux ! »

« Carter, je vais bien ! »

Sans l'écouter davantage, elle posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. « Je suis sûre que ça ne va pas…Si vous ne voulez pas vos cadeaux, il y a forcément une explication et la seule de logique actuellement, c'est que vous êtes malade ! »

Attrapant son poignet, Jack se dégagea, amusé. « Je ne suis pas malade, Carter. Et c'est faux, je ne suis pas pire que Cassie ! »

Sam sourit, s'amusant visiblement de l'effet que sa proximité avait sur Jack. « Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas descendre, alors ? »

« Je pourrai vous poser la même question. »

Sam ramena ses deux jambes sur le lit, les positionnant sous son menton. Sa robe glissa très haut sur ses cuisses et Jack se demanda si elle le faisait exprès, si le torturer l'amusait. Il s'obligea à soutenir son regard, ayant trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire si son esprit déviait vers les longues jambes. L'étincelle qui se dessinait dans ses yeux, le fascina et il ne comprit qu'avec un temps de retard ce qu'elle répondit.

« Mais moi, j'ai une réponse. »

Tentant de maîtriser la chaleur qui l'envahissait, il leva les sourcils. « Qui est ? »

Le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres était inédit –et Jack le classa immédiatement dans la catégorie provoquant.

« Je m'ennuie sans vous. »

Son sourire en coin se transforma en un véritable sourire. Il était heureux, incontestablement heureux. Cependant, une petite chose l'ennuyait encore et il décida qu'il valait mieux tout mettre à plat.

« Daniel aurait pu vous tenir compagnie… »

Il vit à la façon dont ses yeux s'agrandirent subitement qu'elle venait de comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas vraiment descendre.

« C'est pour ça que vous boudez !? »

Jack observa, un peu vexé, la façon dont le gloussement évolua en fou rire. Quand enfin, elle se calma, au bout d'un long, long moment, Jack était gagné lui aussi par sa bonne humeur.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Secouée par moment de léger gloussement, Sam s'approcha de lui, laissant un moment leurs regards se mêler. Enfin, dans un souffle, elle le rassura. « Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime. »

La chaleur parcourue lentement ses veines pour aller se nicher près de son cœur. Il répondit avec franchise à son sourire tendre. « Cool, moi non plus. »

Sam secoua la tête, résignée à ce que Jack ne puisse jamais dire directement ce qu'il ressentait. Jack glissa sa main le long de la joue de Sam, l'invitant à se rapprocher encore. Le besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes était devenu vital. Elle se laissa volontiers faire, penchant sa tête sur le côté et fermant les yeux, anticipant par avance la sensation que provoquerait le baiser…Jack frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes dans une caresse aussi sensuelle qu'électrique, s'amusant un instant de leurs souffles qui se mêlaient, il chercha à tester ses limites, à résister le plus longtemps possible, à voir si elle craquerait la première…Puis, n'y tenant plus, il avança encore, s'apprêtant à franchir le dernier espace…

« SAM ! JACK ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? »

Le hurlement de Cassandra accompagné du bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier coupa Jack dans son élan. Sam recula rapidement, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Frustré, Jack grogna en direction de l'adolescente qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte qu'ils allaient descendre tout de suite.

« Jack ! Je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux ! »

Le ton plaintif eut raison de Jack, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de Cassie. Se levant avec un soupir exagéré, il emboîta le pas à la jeune fille, non sans avoir échangé un regard déçu avec Sam.

Il était presque arrivé en bas des marches lorsque la main de Sam le retint par l'épaule. Laissant Cassandra longer le couloir et avancer dans la grande pièce, il fixa son second avec un sourire tendre. Les paroles de la jeune femme étaient murmure et il dû tendre l'oreille pour les entendre.

« J'ai un cadeau spécial pour vous… »

Elle s'avança, approchant sa bouche de son oreille et mordillant la chair fragile du lobe au passage. Ne murmurant que trois mots, elle s'échappa ensuite, pénétrant dans le salon avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

Lorsqu'il eut finalement enregistré ce qu'elle avait dit, il alla retrouver ses amis. Souriant béatement au général Hammond, à Teal'c et aux autres, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bouquet de gui suspendu au plafond au dessus de lui. Estimant qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main, il attrapa le bras de Sam et la colla contre lui, demandant sa permission du regard. Permission qu'elle lui accorda d'un sourire.

Lui rendant son sourire, il la fit basculer, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait, ce qui semblait être des siècles auparavant. Cette fois encore, il prit son temps et lorsqu'il l'embrassa, il mit tant de force dans son baiser que ça l'emporta. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'ils étaient dans une pièce pleine de monde et que leur étreinte était plus que provocante mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Ce n'est que quand il sentit qu'il perdait véritablement pied qu'il mit fin au baiser.

Observant les différentes réactions, il se demanda qui était le plus rouge, les personnes qui l'entouraient ou Sam qui avait viré écarlate. Il ne pensa même pas que lui aussi pouvait être rouge, parce qu'il était trop occupé à sourire bêtement à Sam. Le raclement de gorge de Cassie le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il se tourna vers l'adolescente qui le regardait, l'air mécontent et les mains sur les hanches.

« Maintenant que tu as eu ton cadeau, je peux avoir les miens ? »

De nombreux éclats de rire répondirent à la question de la jeune fille.

_**JoyeuxNoëlJoyeuxNoëlJoyeuxNoëlJoyeuxNoëlJoyeuxNoëlJoyeuxNoëlJoyeuxNoël**_

Sam s'éclipsa discrètement, quittant la chaleur de la maison au profit de la terrasse. L'air glacé la surpris. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse aussi froid. Laissant son regard se perdre au loin, elle réfléchit à tout ce qui c'était passé ce soir. Non pas qu'elle regrettait, mais elle était comme ça, elle devait tout analyser, décortiquer, trier, classer… C'était sa nature.

Concluant que finalement, elle n'en avait pas envie, elle se mit à sourire. Quand elle était avec Jack tout était simple. Et elle aimait ça, la simplicité était nouvelle pour elle. L'amour tout court était nouveau pour elle. Car oui, Jack l'aimait.

Cette évidence la fit frissonner et elle pria pour ne pas le décevoir. Il avait déjà tant souffert…A peine avait-elle entendu des pas derrière elle qu'une veste se posa sur ses épaules.

« Vous allez attraper froid… »

La tendresse de sa voix provoqua un nouveau frisson et, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle se colla contre lui, lui arrachant un baiser rien que pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire quand elle voulait, que désormais il était à elle.

« Hé ! S'il suffit de vous apporter une veste pour que vous m'embrassiez, je vais vous transformer en porte manteau. »

Sam sourit et répondit, aguicheuse. « Non, vous ne ferez pas ça… »

Jack sourit en retour, n'ayant même pas besoin de formuler la question pour qu'elle la comprenne.

« Parce que si j'ai froid, il faudra que vous me réchauffiez. »

Obéissant, Jack enroula ses bras autour d'elle, cherchant à nouveau à capturer ses lèvres. Il sentait qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jack lui glissa à l'oreille « Je n'ai toujours pas eut mon cadeau… »

« J'ai dit qu'il était spécial…Il faut attendre que les autres s'en aillent. »

Lisant dans ses yeux une promesse, il abandonna ce terrain là et remit en place une des mèches blondes qui encadrait son visage.

« Vous savez…Je pourrai dire que je regrette d'avoir perdu tout ce temps, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est bien comme ça. Que…c'est encore plus fort aujourd'hui… »

Sam fut surprise de sa franchise. Exposer ses sentiments ne ressemblait pas à Jack, puis elle comprit qu'il l'admettait vraiment dans sa vie, qu'il ôtait sa carapace. Incapable de faire autre chose, elle sourit franchement et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, tentant d'être claire dans ses explications.

« Il y a longtemps je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucun regret, c'était faux. Mais aujourd'hui…disons que si je devais mourir, il y a très peu de choses que je regretterai, parce qu'une minute avec toi vaut plus que des années toute seule. Je t'aim… »

Un baiser presque violent lui coupa la parole et elle battit son propre record d'apnée. Quand il relâcha sa prise, elle lui sourit. « Et toi, as-tu des regrets ? »

Jack laissa ses doigts jouer dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant longuement avant de répondre. « J'aurai aimé un Noël Blanc. »

Eclatant de rire, Sam enfouit sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'il déposait de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire. A nouveau leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Lors d'une courte pause entre deux baisers, le temps de reprendre sa respiration, elle glissa un « Joyeux Noël ! ».

Quelques minutes après, le premier flocon cotonneux s'écrasa sur son épaule…

_C'était le soir de Noël, Nuit de tous les miracles où les espoirs et les rêves de milliers de personnes deviennent réalité. Parce que l'esprit de Noël est présent dans chaque cœur, même dans celui asséché par la tristesse et le malheur… _


End file.
